09 February 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-02-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited tape, only some brief Peel links remain *One track also taken from one of Mark's compilations from the early 1980s, Feb 82-UB40 * Sessions *Drowning Craze, only session, recorded 1982-01-02, repeat, first broadcast 13 January 1982. No known commercial release. *Siouxsie And The Banshees #1, recorded 1977-11-29, repeat, first broadcast 05 December 1977. Tracklisting *Red Beat: Dream (12") Manic Machine Products RB 003 *Waitresses: Redland (album - Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?) Polydor POLS 1063 also on file c *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Suburban Relapse (session) *Bunny Wailer: I Shot The Sherriff (album - Tribute) Solomonic SMP 007 also on file c *Dead Or Alive: It's Been Hours Now (12") Black Eyes BE1 also on file c *Drowning Craze: Out Of Order (session) start also on file c *''"Alexei displays a Fine understanding of the Cockney condition" link only on File d'' *Alexei Sayle: 'Ullo John! Gotta New Motor? also on file d *''link only on File d'' *Junior Roots: Natty Dread Time (split 12" with Black Trap - Natty Dread Time / Into The Light) Black Roots BR 24 also on file d *Tesco Bombers: Hernando's Hideaway (7") Y Y 14 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Love In A Void (session) *Oxy And The Morons: Work (7") Music For The Deaf MFD 2 *Blue Orchids: Work (7") Rough Trade RT 067 *Drowning Craze: In The Heat (session) also on file b :(JP talks about introducing Top Of The Pops for the first time in 14 years – and introducing Amen Corner – “whose name I forgot – and like Mary Queen of Scots had Calais etched on her heart I shall have Amen Corner? Etched on mine if anyone should inspect it after I pass on. Engelbert Humperdink was on and someone called Solomon King. It was a fairly grim programme I do recall”.) only on file b *Two Two: Insufficient Data (7" - Insufficient Data / Lunch In The Atmosphere) Chiswick DICE 2 *Maximum Joy: White And Green Place (7") Y Y 15 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Metal (session) *Nails: Eightyeight Lines About Fortyfour Women (7" - Eightyeight Lines About Fortyfour Women / Reel World (Beat Boys & B Girls)) Jimboco / City Beat CJN-222 also on File d *''link only on File d'' *Cultural Decay: Song Of Joy (12" - Wars On 45 EP) Sexy Robot SR 003 wrong speed moment *Noy Sachicay: Echoes '''unknown '''spelling from tape inlay *Drowning Craze: He Was (session) *Lone Ranger: Kendal Crash (v/a album - Roots Reggae Vol 1) *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Mirage (session) *Yello: She's Got A Gun (single) Do It DUN(IT) 18 *Tesco Bombers: Break The Ice At Parties (7" - Hernando's Hideaway) Y Y 14 *Drowning Craze: Keep Fit (session) File ;Name *a) 1982-02-09 Peel Show S003.mp3 *b) Feb 82-UB40 *c) Feb 3-4 1982.mp3 *d) Peel Tape 061A 1980-83 (mixtape).mp3 ;Length *a) 1:33:09 *b) 00:59:51 (00:26:17 to 00:31:08) *c) 02:03:16 (from 1:51:38) *d) ;Other *a) File created from S003 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mark. *c) Karl's Tape - Early February 1982 *d) Tape 061A: 1980-3 (mixtape) ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?enar1xtz0jd *c) Karl's Tape - Early February 1982 *d) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown